


Glower

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just started at NCIS. How will he handle a glowering Gibbs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueeneoftheDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeneoftheDeer/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day challenge. This time for 5/15/1999 and the word [glower](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/15/glower).
> 
> glower  
> To look or stare angrily or with a scowl.  
> An angry or scowling look or stare.
> 
> This one is dedicated to QueeneoftheDeer for being the first person besides my two writing buddies to leave a comment on one of the drabbles. This one isn't as emotionally charged as that one, but I hope she'll like it nonetheless.
> 
> Tony's new at NCIS. How does he handle a glowering Gibbs?
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you all for reading!

# 

Glower

Tony dressed to excess wanting to impress his new boss, Gibbs, who he had heard so much about. Gibbs was practically a legend in the police departments. Tony didn’t think there was a single police department that looked forward to working with Gibbs. However, when his police captain in Baltimore told him to work with Gibbs on that last case involving a body that crossed jurisdictions, Tony had been surprised about how easy he found Gibbs to work with. 

He didn’t seem to have any of the problems other detectives warned him about or experienced. So when Gibbs offered him a job after that case, he jumped at the chance to work with him more and get away from the Baltimore police department where he had been getting too many suspicious looks recently.

Even when he came in for the interview and Gibbs glowered at him, it still didn’t intimidate him or deter his excitement. Apparently Gibbs saw something he liked as he hired him. The first day passed with no case, but on the second day they caught a case. It was just the two of them to start off with. They met the LEO at the scene. Tony watched Gibbs march up to the LEO and demand all the information they had with a glare. 

Tony watched as the LEO got defensive and mulish before he decided to butt in even though he knew it would likely turn Gibbs glare on him. Stepping in between the LEO and Gibbs, he faced Gibbs a fierce look on his face. “Let me, boss.”

Sure enough Gibbs turned the glower onto him. “Are you questioning me?” 

“You’re making him defensive, he’s less likely to give you all the pertinent information. Let me handle him and future LEOs.” Tony replied getting in Gibbs face. 

A flash of respect appeared in Gibbs eyes. “Fine.”

Turning to the LEO, Tony flashed his most charming smile. “Sorry about my boss. He needs more coffee still. You know how it goes. So what can you tell me about him? “ Tony asked nodding towards the dead body.

Taking copious notes, Tony nodded his head in appreciation. Handing his card to the LEO, “Call me if you think of anything else, ok?”

“And if I don’t think of anything else?” The pretty female LEO asked.

“Better not. Still new to the job, you know? Anyway you’re free to go now. Thanks.” Tony replied. Returning to Gibbs side, he ran through all the information he’d gotten from the LEO. 

Gibbs nodded his head. “You’ll do. Start on sketches, will ya?”


End file.
